Late night whispers
by Dr.Horus
Summary: Some fluff and stuff


**Tada! Cuz I felt that there is not enough happy fluffy Clay/Dessy fics out there.**

**T for language and sexual themes, if kissing can be considered sexual themes. What is kissing considered? I don't know.**

* * *

Ever since Abstergo, Desmond had become a light sleeper, waking to the slightest sound or movement. This was the reason that he was roused well after dark by a soft touch on his back. Desmond instinctively tensed and was about to jolt up and away when he heard the voice.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Clay said apologetically. His touch immediately pulled away from Desmond's bare back.

Desmond turned his head and opened his eyes to look at Clay. The blonde lay propped up on his elbow and leaned over Desmond's previously sleeping form.

"It's alright, you just surprised me is all." He reached out and put a comforting hand over Clay's own. A second later Desmond could once more feel the slight brush of Clay's finger tips as he gently dragged then across Desmond's back. He shivered involuntarily at the gesture. This elicited a grin from Clay.

"What are you doing up?" Desmond asked in a still drowsy voice, he wasn't quite awake yet.

"Couldn't sleep. Too many nightmares." Clay said casually, as if he were commenting on the weather. He must have seen the pinch in Desmond's brow even in the dark because he leaned down and kissed the wrinkled area.

"I'm fine, really." Clay proceeded to insist. This didn't ease the new knot in Desmond's gut. He pulled Clay closer, forcing him down to Desmond's level, and pressed their chests together. Desmond rested his forehead against Clay's and let the other man's breathe wash over him. He didn't say anything but he was definitely awake now.

"Desmond?"

Desmond hummed in response and reopened his eyes that he had momentarily closed. This was when he saw Clay's face contorted slightly in pain.

"You're going to break my fingers."

He quickly relinquished his tight grip on Clay's hand and watched the man's face relax again.

"Sorry." he murmured.

Clay smiled again and planted an affectionate kiss on Desmond's lips.

"Stop worrying." he insisted. "I'm not some fragile flower, I can handle it."

Desmond frowned again, this time in anger rather than worry.

"So? I don't care if you can handle it, you don't have to, not with me here. You can lean on me. I want you to lean on me, at least sometimes. You have to know that I am here for you, Clay, whether you like it or not." The two lovers stared intensely into each other's eyes for several breathless moments to follow Desmond's words.

"Jesus, Des, you didn't have to give a speech. I know you're here, that doesn't mean I want to depend on you for every little thing. You don't need to worry about every bad dream I get."

Desmond suddenly felt silly for making such a big out of something that clearly didn't bother Clay. He felt his cheeks grow hotter and he rolled over to hide the blush from Clay. The blonde stopped him from getting too far by wrapped his strong arms around Desmond's waist and pulling their two bodies flush again. Clay buried his face in the short brown hair of the back of Desmond's head.

"That doesn't mean I don't appreciate the concern." Clay amended. Desmond didn't reply. He wanted to squirm out of Clay's vice like grip, but he knew that that would hurt his feelings.

"Come on, Des, don't be mad." he urged.

"I'm not...mad." Desmond finally spoke again. "It's just...never mind." He buried his face in his pillow so that Clay's prying eyes over his shoulder couldn't see the redness there. Clay tugged on his side, trying to roll him over, but to no avail.

"Desmond!" Clay practically begged. "Tell me!"

Desmond sighed, already knowing he was going to regret this conversation. He rolled over on his back and found Clay's insistent face just above his own.

"You treat all of these nightmares and pains like no big deal. You try to act like you don't care about everything you've been through. I just can't do that, Clay. 'Cuz I can see every scar, every pained expression, every terrified look when you wake up in the middle of the night, and I can't stand you acting okay about it." Desmond forced out the facts that had been bothering him more and more lately. He finished with a huff and frown. Surprisingly, it felt good to get all of his worries out, but at the same time he was concerned that Clay would merely brush them off.

Clay took a long time to contemplate Desmond's words before answering. "I didn't know that that bothered you so much. I always hide it because I don't want to worry you." Clay spoke with an unexpected softness that Desmond rarely heard from the man. He felt closer to Clay than he ever had before and he had the untamable urge to kiss him.

And kiss him he did. Desmond took either side of Clay's face in his hands and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. Clay was taken by surprise at the sudden, lustful act, but quickly adapted. One hand inched up Desmond's back and the other slid into his dark hair.

The two only broke away when breath was necessary for survival. This was when Desmond grinned broadly at the man he loved so dearly.

"You are a fucking moron."

Clay returned the smile and kissed him again, this time shorter and less intense, but loving all the same.

"But I'm your moron."

"And now I'm stuck with you. Shit."

"I love you, Desmond."

"I love you too."

Their voices died down to quiet murmurs that were whispered against skin and lost in the night. Neither were sure when they fell back asleep but both remembered it was in the other's arms.


End file.
